


A Mite Helpful

by wesleysgirl



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleysgirl/pseuds/wesleysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/profile">maleslashminis</a> round 32 (Firefly).</p><p>I wrote for: <a href="http://katrinatoc.livejournal.com/profile">katrinatoc</a>, who wanted Mal/Xander with dirty talk, kinks, and a Companion (not Inara).</p><p>Many thanks to <a href="http://wolfshark.livejournal.com/profile">wolfshark</a> for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Mite Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the [maleslashminis](http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/profile) round 32 (Firefly).
> 
> I wrote for: [katrinatoc](http://katrinatoc.livejournal.com/profile), who wanted Mal/Xander with dirty talk, kinks, and a Companion (not Inara).
> 
> Many thanks to [wolfshark](http://wolfshark.livejournal.com/profile) for the beta!

Xander nodded at the bartender when she looked his way, indicating that he'd like another drink. A third, actually, not that he was counting. Okay, so maybe he _was_ counting. But only because he liked to make sure he didn't get too carried away.

A man wearing exceedingly tight pants came up to the bar and sat on a stool near Xander's, leaving two empty stools between them. It was the personal space rule of men, Xander decided -- definitely necessary to leave one empty stool between two occupied ones, and even better if you could leave two. It was like guys were afraid of each other's guy cooties, or something. "Weird," he muttered, then felt himself flush when tight-pants guy gave him a look. "What?" he said defensively.

"Nothing," Tightpants said. "I'm just sittin' here with my drink." He lifted his glass in demonstration and then took a sip from it.

After that, Xander kept his attention focused on his own glass and his jaw clenched so he wouldn't be tempted to say anything else stupid. It wasn't until a beautiful woman -- exquisite, actually -- floated into the room and sat down next to him that he realized the bar was a lot more crowded than it had been since he'd arrived.

Also that he was on his fifth drink.

"Well, hello, darlin'," Tightpants said to the stunning woman, before Xander could figure out what to say to her that might sound even slightly smooth. With regret, he thought that whatever he would have come up with wouldn't have been half that smooth.

"Hello," the woman said, smiling at Mal in a way that somehow managed to be both friendly and distant.

Tightpants finished off the drink in his hand hurriedly. False courage; Xander knew it well. "Nice night."

"It is." The woman had long blonde hair arranged in artful ringlets and the most extraordinary eyes Xander had ever seen. They were a blue that could probably be compared to some flower by someone who knew anything about flowers. All Xander knew was that they were beautiful.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he blurted out, knowing that he had to say something before he lost his chance entirely.

She nodded, a slight, polite dip of her chin that drew Xander's gaze down to the swell of her breasts where they were peeking out of the neckline of her dress. "That would be lovely; thank you."

Xander tried not to smirk too noticably in Tightpants' direction as he paid for the lady's drink. "So, come here often?" he asked.

"I have rooms upstairs," she said serenely.

"She's a Companion," Tightpants said, like otherwise Xander wouldn't have known. Which, okay, maybe he wouldn't, but that wasn't the _point_.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Just thought I'd be a mite helpful," Tightpants said. "Before you got yourself into any trouble."

"Trouble? With a gorgeous woman like this?"

Tightpants grinned. "Might come as a surprise. One of the most troublesome women I've ever known was a Companion. Probably still is, come to think of it." He seemed to have found a good mood from somewhere; he offered his hand to first the Companion, then Xander. "Mal Reynolds. My ship's in the dock, gettin' a few repairs. Thought I'd kill a little time." And half a bottle of liquor, Xander thought.

"Xander Harris."

"I'm Ellyana Teng," the Companion said. She looked from Xander to Mal and back again. "Thank you very much for the drink," she said again to Xander. "I think I'll leave you two to each other's company." And she stood up and floated away again, leaving Xander and Mal looking at each other with what Xander was pretty sure were matching expressions of dismay.

"What just happened?" Xander asked, confused by more than just the too-many-drinks he'd had.

"I think," Mal said, "that we were just rejected."

"Majorly," Xander said, and sighed. "Buy you a drink?"

"I thought there might be something I liked about you," Mal said, and moved one stool closer.

Three rounds later, the bar was even more crowded, and they'd abandoned the personal space rule in favor of propping each other up. No one seemed to notice or care that their conversation had turned to sex and what it might be like with a guild-trained and certified Companion. It was a conversation that was threatening to make Xander hard, and it wasn't until Mal put a hand on his thigh under the bar, which wasn't much cover at all, that he realized the feeling was mutual.

"I've got a room upstairs, too," Xander managed, and then they were both standing up, hand carefully at their sides because the other option was to touch each other in all kinds of ways that wouldn't be go over well in public.

As soon as they got into Xander's room, though, all bets were off.

"Your pants have been driving me fucking _crazy_," Xander said, sliding his hands over Mal's ass as Mal bit at his throat. "Hey, no teeth!"

"No teeth? Xander, you strike me as a man who might enjoy the proper application of teeth." Mal grabbed a handful of Xander's hair and held his head still as he mouthed at his jaw.

"No -- I mean, yes, teeth are fine. Just not on my throat. But anywhere else is good." Xander's cock gave a heavy throb at the thought of it and Mal chuckled warmly.

"Can see that." He didn't kiss Xander -- they still hadn't kissed. Maybe Mal was one of those guys who saved kissing for women. "So tell me what else you like?"

Xander's head was spinning. He wished he hadn't had so much to drink, because he was pretty sure he was going to enjoy this, and it would be nice if he could remember it afterward. "What I like? Everything, pretty much."

"Ruttin'? Because I'm thinking I'd really like to fuck you. If you don't mind." Mal had undone the front of Xander's trousers and shoved his hand down inside, which worked great because Xander wasn't wearing underwear. Hadn't for a long time, actually, and liked it that way.

Laughing, Xander said, "If I don't mind?"

"You keep repeating everything I say, I'm gonna think you're too drunk to be doing this," Mal said. But his hand was on Xander's dick, and the chances of Xander doing anything to stop that are small to nil.

"I'm not _that_ drunk," Xander said, and shoved Mal backwards once, then twice, until Mal's knees were against the bed and it was easy to push him a third time and down.

Mal looked delighted. Drunk, but delighted. "So this is how you like it."

"I think it's time you stopped talking so much," Xander told him. "Or do I need to do something to shut you up?" He stroked his erection slowly.

"I want to see you naked," Mal said, his voice hoarse suddenly, the flirt gone and someone turned on and more serious in his place. "Can we do that?"

Xander nodded. His own throat felt impossibly dry as he undressed, taking his time about it so Mal could look as much as he liked. It felt kinky even though he knew it wasn't very, taking off his clothes just so someone could watch him do it, but there was no question about his dick thinking it was a great idea, and the rest of him seemed to like it, too. He could feel Mal's eyes on him, their touch lingering and appreciative.

The next thing he knew, they were both naked and on the bed together, kissing, kissing. Mal tasted like cheap liquor and his skin against Xander's felt like a drink of cool water on a hot, hot day. "Just fuck me," Xander begged, rubbing his erection against Mal's thigh.

"That what you want? My cock inside you?" Mal sounded like he could do this and nothing more all night, which would be kind of infuriating if Xander wasn't 99.9 percent sure that he was going to get laid in the next ten minutes no matter _how_ Mal sounded.

"Yeah. Put it in me." Xander ached for it, ached to come, and he didn't care how it happened as long as it did. "Come on, hurry up." Mal was taking _forever_, and why the hell didn't he just -- "_Oh God_." There, yes, _this_ was what he'd been waiting for.

"Y'okay?" Mal stopped moving, arms trembling and his breath gratifyingly harsh.

Xander groaned and shifted his hips. "Not if you don't start moving. _Fuck me_."

"I do like a man who knows what he wants," Mal said, and after that there was a lot less talking.

A _lot_ less.

Later, with the sweat drying on them and all but a corner of the blanket kicked off the bed, Mal lifted his head and looked at Xander blearily. "You want me to go?"

"Huh?" Xander could barely focus, and he was comfortable. He liked the feel of Mal draped half over him, the steady, reassuring thud of Mal's heartbeat. "Nah. Stay."

"'kay." And that was it; Mal was asleep, half-snoring.

It was a nice sound to drift off to -- almost nice enough that Xander was tempted to stay awake just so he could listen to it.

But not quite.

 

_End._


End file.
